


Traveler's Reward

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry gets sent to the afterlife of his original dimension to visit with those he lost. This is a reward and a transition as he has come to terms what his position in the multiverse entails. He can now be more at peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Harry looked at the gathered throng before him, a large sign set up. It said simply, "Welcome Home, Harry!"

He looked out and saw all the friends and family he had known when he was still alive. Yet somehow – they were all optimized versions of themselves. Even his own Albus Dumbledore looked years younger, though he had the same gentle smile.

His vision was cut off as his wife … he knew his own Ginny almost as instinctively as he knew his own breath … grabbed him into a loving embrace.

He was gobsmacked. "How … You're all …."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. We're all dead. But the afterlife is a universe as any other. And you're uniquely suited with your gifts to travel to any universe you are needed. Hence, you arrival here."

Harry spent a few minutes just saying hello to all of those that he had missed for so long. Hermione's hugs were just as bruising, Sirius' antics just as silly … he just felt _home_.

One meeting was different than any other. Harry could not speak as he was confronted with his own mother and father. Lily Potter nee Evans embraced him and he knew that this was his own mother's embrace. Her whispered words went right to his soul, "We are _so_ proud of you."

Harry walked about in a daze as he met (or remet) many people that he had connections with. One meeting confused him.

James Potter, with a wide smile, said, "Harry, I would like you to meet your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, as well as you great Uncle and Aunt Charlus and Dorea Potter."

Harry's response was, "Huh?"

Sirius, who had come with, was snickering in the background. Lily gave him a look, which Sirius shrugged off.

James shook his head. "Yeah. I know. The funny thing is that in different universes, apparently, I was born to Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea. In this universe, their son, Harold, was killed young and that's who you're named after. In other universes, it's Hadrian. All in all – quite confusing."

The group sat down. "How can I be the Black Heir in so many universes then?"

This time James snickered as Sirius looked sheepish. "Usually my fault, pup. Apparently, different versions of myself are mightily impressed with the blood adoption ritual. Usually with Prongs' and Lily's agreement but we've seen a few where it was done in secret. In other universes, Lily has Black blood and that's how you can be named the heir. Only in about 1 out of twenty do you actually have no Black blood at all – but are still named my heir. So it all works out in the wash."

Harry signed. "This is so confusing." He paused. "Wait. How do you know what happens in other universes?"

The people he was with all laughed a bit at that. Lily answered. "First of all, most afterlives are coordinated through a large records department that different versions are tired to. One thing that we can do to pass the time is to be a records clerk and researcher, getting all the details sorted out and noting where universes split off into different versions of themselves. Considering there are billions of universes with tens of billions of souls each – well, it's a never ending job. Your friend Hermione works in that area. We also have video feeds we can get. Your travels are quite popular." She paused. "Maybe you should see it." She grinned at something. When Harry asked, Lily refused to explain, as did his father and Sirius.

The group approached a building which was just … massive. The sign at the door was, "Weasley Heavenly Mead." Another sign, much more garish said, "Home to Every Harry Potter, Traveler, Feed!"

Harry was confused. "What is this?"

Lily and James just let him inside. Apparently the Weasley twins were the bosses here as one of them (he thought it was Fred but wasn't certain) saw him and called out, "HEY ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION!" When everyone was looking he said, "I GIVE YOU THE MAN OF THE HOUR, OUR VERY OWN – HARRY POTTER, TRAVELER!"

There was much applause and hooting and hollering. The other twin's voice rose up, "DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!"

There was much laughter and cheering at that. Harry asked Sirius, "What's so funny?"

Sirius' grin was manic as he said, "We don't use money here. Drinks are already free."

Soon Harry was being led around and shown various things by the Weasley twins. His family had all sat down at a table to allow him to get reacquainted.

The twins were much as they had been in life: Interested in fun for themselves and others. They had even created tokens for bets just as a way of keeping track.

Several large boards were visible with odds shown. Harry's Next Big Bad. Harry's Next Dalliance. Which Year Will Harry Show Up? There were quite a few others.

His life was, apparently, the basis for a large betting pool.

He did notice one thing when he was shown the "Big Bad" poster. The twins were less than amused at that one.

"Hey, boys. Why so glum? You look like someone stole your last canary cream."

The two sighed.

"Sorry, Harrikans.

"It's a personal thing.

"We've seen you meet

"Evil Overlord versions

"Of almost every friend you've had

"except

And this was together, "What about _us?_"

They started trading off again. "In all of your travels

"Couldn't you have met

"and vanquished

"Just ONE version

"Of us as evil overlords?"

Together. "Is that too much to ask?"

"We keep betting it,

"But it _never wins_."

Together. "It just ain't right!"

The two twins looked at Harry with arms crossed and mutinous expressions even as his family snickered in the background and he looked at the two in shock. Finally, he lost it.

The twins were not amused at the length and volume of Harry's laugh. They were tempted to take up an armed insurrection of the afterlife for that … except that whole thrown into the fiery pits thing was far too much of an inconvenience for two such fine gentlemen as themselves.

They decided then and there a prank spree was in order.

Finally Harry got himself calmed down. "Gred, Forge. Does this really bother you so much?"

The two twins looked at each other and then back as they nodded in unison.

Harry sighed, still grinning. "Consider this: In an infinite multiverse, every option is likely to create a universe where such an option exists. Right?"

The twins considered that and nodded.

"So, you two feel it is entirely likely that you two became Evil Overlords of Earth _somewhere_. Correct?"

The twins grinned and nodded again.

"And you also have seen that I haven't met up with such a dastardly duo."

The two sighed even as they agreed.

"Well, given that – according to the Boss – I am sent to universes where my exerting free will there will prevent that universe from eventually destroying itself or where creation decides that someone deserves a bit of comfort out in the cold, have you considered this: You two becoming Evil Overlords of the Galaxy is just highly unlikely to cause the end of the world. No version of yourselves are so stupid as to do things or cause things that would require my intervention."

The two twins looked at each other in shock, as though the thought had never occurred to them. After a short conversation entirely made up of facial expressions, the two boys looked at Harry and with wide grins said, "Harrikans? We love you!"

The two proceeded to glomp Harry until he was crying for mercy. His family, the traitors, just sat back and watched and laughed. He would have to get the twins help to prank them just for that.

The twins got back to work even as the place slowly filled up with Harry's family and friend. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys eventually arrived and a good time was had by all.

One thing confused Harry. "Can I ask a question?"

Most people looked to Harry and he said, "Is it just me or did I see the twins kiss about four different sets of girls in the last hour?"

People around Harry looked at each other and then laughed. Harry was confused. "What?"

Lily, Harry's mother, finally answered. "Harry, this isn't the mortal plane. Marriage vows on Earth were 'until Death do you part.' There is no giving of oneself over to another here. While many people stay with those that they married in life, here there is no disease, no procreation, no jealousy, no hatred – at least in this portion of the afterlife. Sex is just recreation. While I love and adore your father, for example, I've had trysts with a few others that I have a lot of affection for. Your father is the same. Most people learn that sex … well it isn't such a big deal in the grand scheme of life. We're here for a while – we might as well have some fun."

James piped up from next to her, "Yeah. Old Padfoot has taken quite a lot of advantage of that, let me tell you." Many laughed at the unrepentant man who just grinned and waved at a few of the women around.

Harry looked around and saw that most faces agreed with what his mother said. Ginny nodded when he looked at her. "Well, I'm glad then. You've seen that I've … well, I've had a few trysts of my own. I hope that hasn't bothered you."

Ginny laughed. "If we were still alive and married, I would have hexed your bollocks off. As it is, I was happy to see you starting to live again. I've had a few flings here and there. But I still love you, so don't get too upset."

Harry smiled at her. "No problem. I think we all deserve our chance at fun, even if some of us have passed over."

From Harry's other side an unexpected voice interrupted. "Well, that's good." Harry looked over and saw that Luna Lovegood had sat down in the chair next to him. "After Ginny has her turn, I want one of my own. I always wanted one but never had the chance."

Harry's eyes were like those of a deer in headlights as many other girls around put themselves forward for their own chance at the Traveler.

Lily, after laughing a bit called out, "Girls! It's up to Harry who he might spend time with. Let's not break him while here's here, alright?"

A late arrival brought tears to his eyes. "Pup! Come over and say hello to your godson."

Remus and Nymphadora had arrived and with them was a boy who looked about sixteen. As Harry walked up, the boy's hair and eyes changed to match him. "Teddy!"

Harry almost cried as he held his godson for the first time in what seemed like a century.

It was a touching reunion.

After a few more hours of spending time with Hermione, Ron, the twins, his parents, and so many others, Harry was led out by Ginny to many catcalls.

The description of what followed isn't necessary here, but a good time was had by all.

Harry did have a few assignations with other women over the next month. Each was someone he had had an emotional connection to in his original life. There was no incest – that was considered too squicky by both himself and those who made it to this area of the afterlife – but there were a few trysts that surprised him, even as he found them quite enjoyable.

The biggest surprise was a much de-aged Minerva McGonagall. Even though he had known her as a much older woman, her mid-thirties face on a mid-twenties body (the form that she took on in the afterlife) showed her as a very handsome woman. Scottish girls, he decided, were quite enthusiastic.

Harry noticed that older men seemed to appear in their late thirties when they died and women tended to look like they were in their mid-twenties, at least in body if not face.

Harry did tend to return to the woman he had married in life, however. Ginny had no complaints about this.

Harry also observed more of what souls did in the afterlife. Many helped guide innocent souls that continued dying (that world may be doomed eventually but it still ran). Quite a number helped with records research. His old friend Neville helped maintain the gardens and fields, working alongside his restored parents. (There was no need for Aurors in the afterlife.)

It was, Harry decided, as close to a Utopia as it needed to be without that whole loss of drive and verve that tended to happen if life was too easy.

There were a couple of surprise visitors. Some who had been affected by his visits and who had later passed on made their way to say hello. It was arduous for them to cross over to a different afterlife than they had originally arrived to, but they felt it was worth it to do so.

Aphreal, a Goddess in her own right, had no problems showing up. At first the denizens of that afterlife were in awe, she soon got them over that. She was a being of love and she readily engendered such a feeling in all who met her.

Harry was worrying that she was pinching souls where she shouldn't but decided there was nothing that he could do about that.

Her two most ardent followers in this version of the afterlife were the twins. Aphrael had a love of pranks that most gods and goddesses didn't have. Needless to say, they got on with each other extremely well.

However, after a month, Harry found himself in the twins' bar for his final send off. Such a party had not occurred in quite a long time and the gathered souls enjoyed their time.

Harry felt the call. "Okay, folks. I'm about to be sent off. Any last comments?"

Ginny called out with a smile. "We love you, Harry."

He smiled back. "I love you all too."

Lily called out, "Leave me more grandchildren around!"

There was a large laugh at that. Harry shrugged and turned and his loved ones watched as Harry disappeared into the blue light and phoenix song wafted around. It was joyful and full of love.


	2. Missing Scene

Harry was enjoying his time visiting those he had lost in his own world. He was also surprised at the sheer number of people that he actually knew and with whom he had fond remembrances of.

There were a few that he ran into that he was more … taciturn with. His own Severus Snape was present, the man's true character – hidden for so many year – had allowed him to finally arrive to paradise. But there had been some long years of what amounted to penance for the not-so-good things he had done in life.

He had been startled to find that this was one person whom his mother had the occasional "visit" with – now that he had gotten rid of the stick up his arse. James had also had to do some repentance as regards how he had treated the man in life – no human was purely an angel. Surprisingly, the two now had an amicable relationship.

Truthfully, Harry had firmly put the idea of his mother and Snape into a hidden part of his mind and locked it away – he had no desire to even think about it.

The souls of Dumbledore's Army had their own party one night. The group that he had worked with and trained with in life were close and, though there was no fighting in the afterlife, they still kept their connections with each other.

Harry had _not_ been surprised that one had not made it to the pleasant portion of the afterlife: Zacherias Smith from Hufflepuff had deserted before the Battle of Hogwarts and apparently was not deemed worthy of the final reward. Mariatta Edgecombe, however, was there because her errors in life had come from external pressures that had proven too much rather than any innate flaw in her own character.

Harry easily forgave her.

Cedric Diggory, in death, had been made an honorary member by the others to take Smith's place and Harry was happy to put his stamp of approval on that decision. He had no question that Cedric would have done the right thing given circumstances as they had been.

One particular meeting surprised Harry. He was sitting in the twins' bar drinking when he heard a voice. "Mr. Potter. Do you have time for an old acquaintance?"

Harry turned his head to find a very attractive woman looking at him with a smile. He was confused for a moment, trying to place the face when suddenly he twigged on the voice. "Professor McGonagall!?"

The woman smirked and said, "Oi, na' none o' tha!" Her Scottish accent was much more pronounced than it used to be. "We're al' adults noo. I think ye' can call m' by m' proper name."

Harry laughed. "Hello, Minerva. Have a seat." Minerva McGonagall motioned to a server even as she sat down. "How are you doing?"

Harry could easily understand her accent and so ignored it. "I am doing well. And how are you, Harry?"

"Enjoying my vacation. It's been an amazing visit."

"That's nice. I do have a bone to pick with you." Although she said this with a smile, she seemed dead serious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why haven't you ever learned to be an animagus?"

Before he could answer, one of the twins arrived. "Minnie! The usual?"

Minerva laughed and said, "Of course! Single malt, as always; none o' that cheap brew the other customers seem to swill down." At Harry's look she said, "What? I'm a proper Scottish lass an' I'll not be drinkin' nothin noo except a proper Scottish Whisky. Twouldn't be proper otherwise!"

Harry laughed at that. "One side of you I don't think we saw at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Well, you were children then – I had to keep a proper image." She smiled as she accepted her drink from one of the twins' servers.

Harry drank with her and then answered her question. "About being an animagus: I never found to time to try."

"Well, you've time now. You should look me up and we'll see if we can get you moving forward on that," she said with a gimlet eye, expecting his full cooperation.

Harry chuckled and said, "I feel just like a misbehaving first year when you do that."

Minerva smirked. "I know. That's why I do it." The two laughed together.

They were interrupted again by one of the twins. "You two having a good reunion?"

Harry guessed that it was Fred, as he seemed to instigate more than his only slightly older twin and he had arrived with a certain look. Harry grinned and said, "I have no complaints, Fred."

The red-haired man looked at Harry with surprise. "How can you tell us apart when even our own mum has problems?"

Harry shrugged and sipped his mead, still grinning.

After giving Harry a look, Fred got his smile back. "You should know, Minnie is one of our regulars. She also makes regular bets."

Curious, Harry replied, "Oh?"

Fred nodded almost maniacally. "Her favorite board is 'Harry's Next Tryst.' Has a good record on that too."

Harry looked in surprise over to his old Head of House who only grinned and had some of her own drink before saying, "Well, it was a favorite pastime of the Hogwarts professors. Life in the castle could be boring and so we had a few wagers here and there. My favorite was always the various relationships amongst the students. Kept me in mead and whisky many a long winter." She sipped her drink again.

After staring at her for a moment, Harry had a loud laugh. "You're good. We never would have guessed."

Minerva nodded and said, "I remember the 200 Galleons that Severus had to hand over in your sixth year – he was quite convinced you'd take up with Ms. Granger; I went with m' fellow redhead, Ms. Weasley." She smirked at the two wizards who looked back at her with this revelation even as she drank more of her cup.

Fred finally nodded and said, "Her biggest win was that Susan Ivanova." (hpfanficarchive, story 1690 chapter 1 if anyone cares to read lemons)

"Really?" Harry asked. He then looked over to Minerva.

She grinned and said, "I seem to remember in one world you told her she reminded you of me. In that world, without magic, her great-great grandfather was an Ambassador from Russia to England who took up with a certain Scottish lass from the Clan McGonagall." She took another sip from her drink and said, "I have to say it didn't surprise me. I remember how attractive those boys from Durmstrung were when they visited. I could imagine myself taking up with a strong cossack lad."

Harry looked gobsmacked. "She's your granddaughter!"

"Add a few greats and you're spot on, Harry." Minerva grinned at her former student.

Fred and Harry looked at each other with amazement. Fred shook his head. "We should have excluded those with insider knowledge from betting."

"Not me' fault, laddie. Now, go get me another whisky." She pushed her glass over to Fred who chuckled and did as asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, your granddaughter is an impressive woman. The versions I've met are all quite strong and very intelligent. I can't say that I'm surprised that you're related."

Minerva smiled as she looked off in thought. "I remember when Hermione told me about the connection she found at her job as researcher." She looked back to Harry with a smile. "I started to pay more attention to those worlds where y' visit the great station. An' I' been universally proud o' the lass whenever she comes to your attention."

Harry nodded. "She's a woman who does a stressful job well, whenever I seem to run into her. Keeping her alive and happy in the worlds I visit seems to be important. I admit – I have a soft spot for her."

Minerva accepted the new cup of whisky from Fred and said, "A toast to m' great-great-granddaughter Susan Ivanova. May she find joy where she can and purpose in what she does."

Harry nodded in agreement and clicked his glass to hers and then drank the toast.

Minerva then added in Gaelic, "_Of course, I always thought you needed a proper Highland lass to show you what a real good time was._"

Harry understood it fully and looked at his old Head of House with wide eyes. He replied in the same language, "_Are you offering?_"

Minerva looked a little surprised. "You understood a' that?"

Harry pointed to his neck and ear. "Universal translator."

Minerva smirked and said, "Ooops."

Harry asked again, "_You offering?_"

Minerva looked Harry up and down from her seat and replied ,"_I don' know, laddie. You've never been with a Scottish lass. Ah' might break ya._" Her words definitely sounded like a challenge.

Harry grinned and replied, "_I'm willing to chance it._"

Minerva looked at him and her smirk turned to a grin. "Well, then." She slammed the rest of her whisky and stood up. She grabbed Harry and he followed. As she started walking she called out, "Hey, boys! Mark the right board. Minerva McGonagall."

The twins led the hoots and hollers before looking at the board in question. Suddenly they cried out, "Hey! It's your bet that's won."

"That isn't right."

"Stacking the deck like that."

Together, "_You cheated, Minnie!_"

Minerva stopped at the door, Harry's hand in hers and replied, "Y' never said it was against the rules." She grinned at the twins even as Harry shrugged at them and then she led her conquest out the door.

Harry did spend time learning the animagus process from Professor McGonagall. They also had a couple of more nights together.

To his and her surprise, his form was that of a phoenix. If they had thought about it, however, given his normal method of leaving and arriving in various worlds, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. The fact that he didn't seem to age should have been another clue.

He had been made, effectively, immortal so as to allow him to do his appointed job.


	3. EXPLICIT VERSION of Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explicit version of Chapter Two. The Traveler's time with a younger looking Minerva McGonagall -- she's got hot Highland Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER. Skip if you prefer.

Harry was enjoying his time visiting those he had lost in his own world. He was also surprised at the sheer number of people that he actually knew and with whom he had fond remembrances of.

There were a few that he ran into that he was more … taciturn with. His own Severus Snape was present, the man's true character – hidden for so many year – had allowed him to finally arrive to paradise. But there had been some long years of what amounted to penance for the not-so-good things he had done in life.

He had been startled to find that this was one person whom his mother had the occasional "visit" with – now that he had gotten rid of the stick up his arse. James had also had to do some repentance as regards how he had treated the man in life – no human was purely an angel. Surprisingly, the two now had an amicable relationship.

Truthfully, Harry had firmly put the idea of his mother and Snape into a hidden part of his mind and locked it away – he had no desire to even think about it.

The souls of Dumbledore's Army had their own party one night. The group that he had worked with and trained with in life were close and, though there was no fighting in the afterlife, they still kept their connections with each other.

Harry had _not_ been surprised that one had not made it to the pleasant portion of the afterlife: Zacherias Smith from Hufflepuff had deserted before the Battle of Hogwarts and apparently was not deemed worthy of the final reward. Mariatta Edgecombe, however, was there because her errors in life had come from external pressures that had proven too much rather than any innate flaw in her own character.

Harry easily forgave her.

Cedric Diggory, in death, had been made an honorary member by the others to take Smith's place and Harry was happy to put his stamp of approval on that decision. He had no question that Cedric would have done the right thing given circumstances as they had been.

One particular meeting surprised Harry. He was sitting in the twins' bar drinking when he heard a voice. "Mr. Potter. Do you have time for an old acquaintance?"

Harry turned his head to find a very attractive woman looking at him with a smile. He was confused for a moment, trying to place the face when suddenly he twigged on the voice. "Professor McGonagall!?"

The woman smirked and said, "Oi, na' none o' tha!" Her Scottish accent was much more pronounced than it used to be. "We're al' adults noo. I think ye' can call m' by m' proper name."

Harry laughed. "Hello, Minerva. Have a seat." Minerva McGonagall motioned to a server even as she sat down. "How are you doing?"

Harry could easily understand her accent and so ignored it. "I am doing well. And how are you, Harry?"

"Enjoying my vacation. It's been an amazing visit."

"That's nice. I do have a bone to pick with you." Although she said this with a smile, she seemed dead serious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why haven't you ever learned to be an animagus?"

Before he could answer, one of the twins arrived. "Minnie! The usual?"

Minerva laughed and said, "Of course! Single malt, as always; none o' that cheap brew the other customers seem to swill down." At Harry's look she said, "What? I'm a proper Scottish lass an' I'll not be drinkin' nothin noo except a proper Scottish Whisky. Twouldn't be proper otherwise!"

Harry laughed at that. "One side of you I don't think we saw at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Well, you were children then – I had to keep a proper image." She smiled as she accepted her drink from one of the twins' servers.

Harry drank with her and then answered her question. "About being an animagus: I never found to time to try."

"Well, you've time now. You should look me up and we'll see if we can get you moving forward on that," she said with a gimlet eye, expecting his full cooperation.

Harry chuckled and said, "I feel just like a misbehaving first year when you do that."

Minerva smirked. "I know. That's why I do it." The two laughed together.

They were interrupted again by one of the twins. "You two having a good reunion?"

Harry guessed that it was Fred, as he seemed to instigate more than his only slightly older twin and he had arrived with a certain look. Harry grinned and said, "I have no complaints, Fred."

The red-haired man looked at Harry with surprise. "How can you tell us apart when even our own mum has problems?"

Harry shrugged and sipped his mead, still grinning.

After giving Harry a look, Fred got his smile back. "You should know, Minnie is one of our regulars. She also makes regular bets."

Curious, Harry replied, "Oh?"

Fred nodded almost maniacally. "Her favorite board is 'Harry's Next Tryst.' Has a good record on that too."

Harry looked in surprise over to his old Head of House who only grinned and had some of her own drink before saying, "Well, it was a favorite pastime of the Hogwarts professors. Life in the castle could be boring and so we had a few wagers here and there. My favorite was always the various relationships amongst the students. Kept me in mead and whisky many a long winter." She sipped her drink again.

After staring at her for a moment, Harry had a loud laugh. "You're good. We never would have guessed."

Minerva nodded and said, "I remember the 200 Galleons that Severus had to hand over in your sixth year – he was quite convinced you'd take up with Ms. Granger; I went with m' fellow redhead, Ms. Weasley." She smirked at the two wizards who looked back at her with this revelation even as she drank more of her cup.

Fred finally nodded and said, "Her biggest win was that Susan Ivanova." (hpfanficarchive, story 1690 chapter 1 if anyone cares to read lemons)

"Really?" Harry asked. He then looked over to Minerva.

She grinned and said, "I seem to remember in one world you told her she reminded you of me. In that world, without magic, her great-great grandfather was an Ambassador from Russia to England who took up with a certain Scottish lass from the Clan McGonagall." She took another sip from her drink and said, "I have to say it didn't surprise me. I remember how attractive those boys from Durmstrung were when they visited. I could imagine myself taking up with a strong cossack lad."

Harry looked gobsmacked. "She's your granddaughter!"

"Add a few greats and you're spot on, Harry." Minerva grinned at her former student.

Fred and Harry looked at each other with amazement. Fred shook his head. "We should have excluded those with insider knowledge from betting."

"Not me' fault, laddie. Now, go get me another whisky." She pushed her glass over to Fred who chuckled and did as asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, your granddaughter is an impressive woman. The versions I've met are all quite strong and very intelligent. I can't say that I'm surprised that you're related."

Minerva smiled as she looked off in thought. "I remember when Hermione told me about the connection she found at her job as researcher." She looked back to Harry with a smile. "I started to pay more attention to those worlds where y' visit the great station. An' I' been universally proud o' the lass whenever she comes to your attention."

Harry nodded. "She's a woman who does a stressful job well, whenever I seem to run into her. Keeping her alive and happy in the worlds I visit seems to be important. I admit – I have a soft spot for her."

Minerva accepted the new cup of whisky from Fred and said, "A toast to m' great-great-granddaughter Susan Ivanova. May she find joy where she can and purpose in what she does."

Harry nodded in agreement and clicked his glass to hers and then drank the toast.

Minerva then added in Gaelic, "_Of course, I always thought you needed a proper Highland lass to show you what a real good time was._"

Harry understood it fully and looked at his old Head of House with wide eyes. He replied in the same language, "_Are you offering?_"

Minerva looked a little surprised. "You understood a' that?"

Harry pointed to his neck and ear. "Universal translator."

Minerva smirked and said, "Ooops."

Harry asked again, "_You offering?_"

Minerva looked Harry up and down from her seat and replied ,"_I don' know, laddie. You've never been with a Scottish lass. Ah' might break ya._" Her words definitely sounded like a challenge.

Harry grinned and replied, "_I'm willing to chance it._"

Minerva looked at him and her smirk turned to a grin. "Well, then." She slammed the rest of her whisky and stood up. She grabbed Harry and he followed. As she started walking she called out, "Hey, boys! Mark the right board. Minerva McGonagall."

The twins led the hoots and hollers before looking at the board in question. Suddenly they cried out, "Hey! It's your bet that's won."

"That isn't right."

"Stacking the deck like that."

Together, "_You cheated, Minnie!_"

Minerva stopped at the door, Harry's hand in hers and replied, "Y' never said it was against the rules." She grinned at the twins even as Harry shrugged at them and then she led her conquest out the door.

Minerva McGonagall led him to a quaint small cottage which she apparently ‘lived in’ in the afterlife.

Upon being invited inside, Harry looked around. “Nice place.”

Minerva smiled and said, “Thank ye’. I don’t need much. You find you lose the need for airs when you come to this place.” She led Harry over to the alcove which contained her bed and said, “Now, no more dilly dallying, laddie. Let’s see what you have underneath your clothes.”

A bit nervous, Harry did as requested and quickly disrobed. Minerva wasted no time in doing the same. Soon, the two were both nude, or nearly so. Minerva still had a scarf wrapped around her middle which in no way impeded to view of her body.

Harry decided that the woman in front of him was built like the proverbial brick outhouse: She was tall with an uplifted, pert bust. Her nipples were prominent. Below, her strong abdomen thinned out and then thickened to decent sized hips. A tuft of red hair was above her womanhood. Her legs were also very strong looking.

She let him admire her for a few moments before she stalked toward him, after giving him a deep kiss – with tongue – she pushed him down onto the bed so that he was laying in the middle. With a smile she climbed up on her knees beneath his legs and smiled at him, even as she grasped his half-erect manhood and started fondling it.

With one hand she fondled his sack as the other started slowly moving up and down on his shaft, it finally having become fully hard. “You’ll have to excuse me, Harry. I’m a cat in my other form and cats like to _play_.”

Harry grinned at her and said, “I have no complaints.”

She smiled back and asked, “Do you know what else cats like?”

“What?”

She smirked as she moved so that she was on elbows and knees, her face close to his crotch. “Cats like _cream_.”

With that, she engulfed his cock entirely in her mouth. Harry watched in growing excitement as she sucked his cock as though the nectar of the gods was to be her reward. She wasted no effort in being coy or flirtatious as her concentration seemed to be entirely on the task at hand.

Harry started moaning each time his cockhead hit the back of her throat and he could feel his orgasm building. Minerva didn’t react other than to moved her mouth more quickly up and down on his shaft.

His breathing became faster and more labored and he knew he was going to orgasm. “Get ready for your treat, Minnie – it’s coming.”

Redoubling her efforts again and applying heavy suction, Harry moaned as his orgasm let loose and Minnie’s mouth was filled with cream. She gave him a victorious look as she seemed to gather all of it together and swallow.

Harry looked at her smiling face and said, “Thank you. Just give me a moment to recover.”

She sat up and replied, “Of course. Men always need more rest.”

Harry snorted and sat up. Suddenly maneuvering her until she was now upon the bed, her elbows holding her head and shoulders up, Harry replied, “Let’s see what else a man can do.” After giving her mouth a kiss, he moved down her body, pausing at her breasts before continuing down. After tonguing her navel, while his hand caressed her mound, his mouth moved down until he was at his prize.

Looking up at her deliberately, he pushed his tongue between her puffy outer lips and directly between the smaller inner lips – right up against her clit. At this, Minerva jumped a bit and then grinned down as Harry started playing with her clit with his mouth as he caressed her insides with his finger.

Harry then moved his mouth until he was tonguing her opening while massaging her clit with his thumb. Minnie closed her eyes and basked in the sensation – the laddie knew his way around a woman’s fannie!

While her excitement built, she honestly couldn’t decide between allowing herself to come to orgasm on his tongue or demanding he fill her with his thick boaby.

That decision was taken out of her hands when suddenly he started using parseltongue on her. She went from a gradual build up to a raging peak in just moments and her scream of pleasure was quite loud.

She opened her eyes and said, “Now, laddie m’ buck. Why don’ ya give yer ol’ professor a right fucking – fill me up with yer cock!”

Harry grinned and said, “As the lady wishes.”

Splaying her legs wide, Minnie grunted in pleasure as Harry Potter wandlessly grabbed a pillow and, picking her hips up, stuffed it beneath her bum. Her puss was now raised exactly at the right position for him to thrust into her from his knees.

He wasted no time in doing so and she gasped as she was filled up.

Her groan was loud as she felt his cock hit deep inside of her. She smiled up at him as he started moving slowly in and out. “None o’ that slow moving, Harry! The lady wants to be _fucked_ thoroughly.”

Harry nodded and, grasping her hips, he _slammed_ into her. A brief ‘Hnn’ came from her lips as he bottomed out and he then started pistoning in and out of her. Each time he bottomed out, it came with a small vocal cue and these were coming faster and faster as her cunny was abused by his cock.

She had no complaints, though.

Wanting to pull him in further, her legs which had been splayed out to the side wrapped around his hips and she tried to pull him in further whenever he was fully in.

Feeling out of control she clamped her legs to get him to pause and said, “Wait!” at one point he was fully buried in her.

Using a bit of leverage, she grabbed him and twisted them both until she was straddled on him and he was lying looking up at her. She then started using her powerful leg muscles to raise and lower herself on him, smashing down on him as far as she could each time she dropped.

She had no complaint when she felt his hands on her hips helping moving her up and down on his cock.

Very soon, her second cum was on her and she had to stop moving as the trembling ran through he body, her voice crying out in strain at her wave of pleasure. It was intensified when he deliberately used his finger to push against her clit in order to extend her orgasm.

He was visibly holding back as her tunnel spasmed on his cock.

When it was mostly over, she started moving once again. She was going to get his cum inside of her and she was going to get it soonest.

She watched Harry’s face each time he bottomed out in her and she saw that he was close to giving it up. She added a little twist to her hips each time she dropped and the reaction was just what she wanted: His face showed that he was very close to losing control. As she was just about ready to rip again, this was just what she was hoping for.

A couple of more squats on Minerva’s part brought it out: Their two voices keeping in pleasure together as they both orgasmed, the warm spurt inside of her feeding her own cum further.

Taking a deep breath, she dropped down onto his chest, not bothering to pull off his cock.

The two kissed a bit, Minnie feeling it more intimate than the actual act of sex itself. She quite liked the closeness she was enjoying.

Pulling back she looked at his face. “Feeling broken yet?”

He smiled. “Close – but sorry.”

“Hmmph.” She pulled off and dropped off of him. Pausing to use her mouth the bring him back to full staff, she then got up and said, “Come on.”

She led him over to her large desk where she put a chair cushion on and then put her elbows on that. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry looking at her presented arse. “Well, let’s give it one more shot.”

She grinned as Harry enthusiastically moved behind her. She braced herself as she felt him grab her hips and once more sheathe himself inside of her.

This time, when he started out slow, she made no objections. She languorously enjoyed the feel of his cock moving in and out of her passage, her own inner lips forming a seal which tugged on him as he pulled out each time before he once more pulled her hips as he pushed back in.

She gave a low moan of appreciation at the sensations she was feeling.

When she started feeling her insides build again, she started moving herself in sync, helping him push in and pull out. Soon, though, she had lock her position as he was moving too fast and hard to keep up. Her voice cried in pleasure as she felt several small orgasms right in a row, his cock never stopping to allow her to settle out.

Finally, however, she felt one more massive orgasm even as he pulled her roughly fully onto his cock and roared out his own pleasure. Through her own spasms, she could feel him trembling as he filled her again with his seed. Finally he lost his strength and had to pull back out of her, dropping into her large chair.

She half turned and sat side saddle on his lap in the chair even as she worked to gain control of her own breathing. Her eyes dropped as she said quietly, “Now _THAT’s_ what I call getting properly topped.”

Her head curled next to his neck as she curled into his lap to nap for a moment in the afterglow.

Harry did spend time learning the animagus process from Professor McGonagall. They also had a couple of more nights together.

To his and her surprise, his form was that of a phoenix. If they had thought about it, however, given his normal method of leaving and arriving in various worlds, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. The fact that he didn't seem to age should have been another clue.

He had been made, effectively, immortal so as to allow him to do his appointed job.


End file.
